


Road Trippin'

by latenightlionheart



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, M/M, Road Trips, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightlionheart/pseuds/latenightlionheart
Summary: It's just another ride between shows for Heath and Justin. (With a few pit stops. They definitely won't be late this time. Probably.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime between 2010-2011, because, yeah. Still not what I was supposed to be writing, but alas, goofy Slariel wins again. (But they always kinda do, with me anyway...)

___

"Heath, you can't call it road head when we're stopped and pulled over!"

"Oh well excuseee me, Mr. Darewolf! The road's right there, ain't it?"

"Yeah but...whatever, okay," Justin relents, knowing he won't change Heath's mind, and he doesn't really care right now anyway. "Let's do this."

"Haha, you sure know how to make a fella feel special," Heath laughs, unbuttoning his jeans. "Sorry some of us ain't as ~wild~ as you are all the damn time."

"We're already an hour behind schedule," Justin replies, and stashes his phone in his duffle below his seat. "...Wait, do you really think I've done that before?"

"Maybe...no! Well, I dunno, have you?" Heath looks so curious, his eyes wide and and eyebrows raised.

"Yes, no, maybe so..." Justin answers, and Heath is only more confused.

"Now what kinda answer is that?!"

"Wanna taste you," Justin says, outta nowhere and Heath just freezes. That's... _well_.

Heath whistles under his breath. "Damn, Angel, what--"

Justin just smirks, moving closer. "You heard me. You ready for this?"

Heath glances around, looking out the rental car windows into the night. There's a few cars passing, mostly on the other side of the road. "Yeah," Heath says, catching Justin's eyes. "Like ya said, let's do this--"

So Justin does it, - no teasing this time, just like he'd promised - and then there's nothing in Heath's brain but _JustinJustinJustin_ and _hot damn!_ how'd he get this lucky anyhow?

Maybe he really is an angel, Heath thinks, when the headlights of a passing car momentarily lights up the crown of Justin's head and the glowing visual matches how it feels with Justin's face buried in his lap - pretty fucking heavenly.

But, suddenly there's teeth too, scraping not enough to hurt but _fuckdamnhell_ \- no, he ain't no angel, that's for damn sure.

"A-ahh," Heath groans, slapping his hand down on the steering wheel. "Fuck!"

It's almost too much at once, the feeling and the sounds - damn, he really _did_ mean taste - and the little bit of danger as well. They both know it's not entirely impossible someone might see them - even though the car seems hidden from view - and it's definitely an added thrill. "I--Fuck, Angel, your mouth..."

Justin acknowledges Heath's praise with a squeeze to his thigh and then he's taking him in even deeper, somehow. Heath's not even sure how he's doing this, but he ain't gonna question it now, not when Justin's encouraging him to thrust a little between licking over the head and fuck, there's the teeth again..."Oh damn!"

Heath slams both hands down on the wheel this time catching the bottom of the horn, causing an ungodly loud blaring that almost makes him jump out of his skin. "Shit! Ahhh!"

Justin pulls off, not because he's startled, but because now he can't stop laughing. "Real smooth, Heath," he snickers and Heath just huffs with a shrug. "Inconspicuous AND discreet."

"Aww shuddup," Heath says, but he's laughing too. "It's your damn fault, what with the--"

Justin takes Heath's hands and sets them on his shoulders. "Hold on, like this," Justin says quickly, and then he's on him again like before, and Heath's glad for something to grab on to.

"Shit, babe--baby, I'm close..." Heath moans the last bit, his hands gripping Justin's shoulders tighter. Justin hums from below him, no sign of slowing, even as a car passes again, flooding their car with light. Heath gets a real good look at Justin at work then, and in a flick of the wrist to match the twist of his tongue, Heath is fucking done, _undone_ and coming, his loud moan ringing in his own ears.

"...Oh," Heath mumbles, eyes wide again when Justin doesn't move for the towel they'd set out earlier. He's not done with his tongue just yet, meticulously lapping up any stray come - with a smug kind of grin, too - and dammit if Heath doesn't feel pretty special after all.

"Awww hell," Heath says, stringing out his words in a kind of whining awe. "That's...you--ugh."

Justin nods slyly and slides back into his seat. "I know, aren't I the best?"

"Ya really are," Heath says, fixing his pants with shaking hands. He blows out his breath and chuckles before starting the engine. "Guess I really owe you one now, huh?"

"Just one?" Justin says, his smirk in his voice again.

"Okay, I probably owe ya like, way more than one," Heath admits. "You really kinda outdid yourself, I gotta tell ya."

"Would you say I went the _extra mile_?" Justin snorts and Heath is shaking his head with a smile.

"If you don't stop, I'm leavin' ya behind at the next gas station," he says, clicking on the turn signal to merge out on to the highway again.

"Oh good!" Justin laughs, slapping his own knee. "Maybe someone else will pick me up and I'll actually make it to the arena on time for once!"

"Oh ya, being on time," Heath reaches to crank the radio and shoots Justin a wide grin. "Where in the world is the fun in that?"

*

"Wanna switch?" Justin asks, after they've been driving again for a few hours. "It must be my turn now."

"What? Thought you wanted to wait until we got back to the hotel," Heath replies, glancing at him sideways.

"Haha, I meant let me drive for awhile? You must be tired."

"Oh yeah, okay. Hold on." Heath pulls into a mall, driving to the back of the lot to stop. It's late, and the lot is pretty much deserted, especially in the area they're parked. Heath unbuckles his seatbelt, ready to switch seats, when he notices Justin looking over at him with a funny smile.

"What?"

"Maybe," Justin starts, looking at the time on the console, then back at Heath. "You want to--"

"Ohh-ho," Heath says, understanding. "Ya want me to owe you one less, huh?"

Justin nods, leaning over to kiss him quick. "Yeah, if you want to..."

"I surrree do," Heath says and before he can even reach for Justin's waistband, Justin's shaking his head again.

"...This is _still_ not it, Heath."

"But we're on the road an' I'm gonna give you--"

"We're in a parking lot...parked."

"But we're on a _road_ trip! Kinda," Heath says, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Are you gonna quit complain' or what?"

"Mm, no complaints here, unless you somehow got bad at this?" Justin grins, the hands on his thighs pointing not so subtly to where he wants Heath's attention.

"Hey, come on now," Heath says, moving to pull at the drawstrings of Justin's shorts. "This big ol' mouth of mine hasn't disappointed before, has it?"

Justin can't argue with that.


End file.
